Libérame, Mi Amor
by AshleyShadow-SonicYaoiLover
Summary: Cap. Final!: Estaré aquí eternamente, esperando conseguir el perdón y la liberación de mi alma, para que los tres podamos reunirnos de nuevo, algún día... ShadowXSonicXSilver
1. Misterioso amor

**Hi!**

**Bueno, supongo que tengo muchas cosas que explicar T-T**

**La verdad es que dejé de escribir (e incluso me habían cancelado ya hasta mi cuenta D=) por la falta de tiempo e ideas T-T**

**La escuela quita mucho tiempo (pero muahaha, ya voy a salir! Wooo! nOn Adiós tontos ñoños del 408 ¬¬) y además yendo al Museo de Memoria y Tolerancia (que está muy bueno, se los recomiendo) Y viendo Discovery hace unas horas (jehh… -w-) "Archivos del Terror" con Vlad el Empalador que estuvo genial X3 me he inspirado por fin para un fic! =D**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten, está dedicado para mis amigos antiguos de aquí de FF, y para mi geme que conocí hace un año: JennyXa. Fomentaré sus fantasías Yaoi como siempre XD **

**Dejen sus comentarios porfis!**

**Como Nota: Lo de siempre, todos los personajes que usaré en este fic (excepto quizás si se me ocurre poner el mío como extra) pertenecen a SEGA, cualquier aspecto de este fic parecido a otros es COINCIDENCIA (Porque la verdad no he leído muchos fics nuevos).**

**Comenzamos!**

**Capítulo 1: Está mal?**

_Cada día aquí, es el mismo Infierno…siempre se vive con la angustia de amanecer muerto…aunque quizás todos aquí ya lo estamos…pero en mi caso, no sé si sea el único que lleva sufriendo aquí casi 10 miserables años…agonizando, prácticamente considero yo que ya dejé de existir desde el día que entré aquí, desde el día en que llegaron a tocar a mi puerta, me tomaron con fuerza de los brazos y sin decir por qué, me metieron directo a ese carruaje negro con adornados color plata. Sí, a él le gusta vivir al modo antiguo._

_Desde entonces estoy aquí…desde el día en que mi suerte terminó._

_Pero…momento…acaso creen que solamente soy un prisionero más? Se equivocan…_

_Seguramente me imaginan en una celda de prisión pudriéndose en sí misma, llena de insectos y ratas, barrotes gruesos y negros, oxidados pero lo suficientemente resistentes para ser impenetrables…y probablemente una comida al día si tengo suerte. Bueno, no se equivocan del todo, pues ese es el Destino que les espera a quienes "no gozan de privilegios" como yo._

_La verdad es que llevo una vida fascinante, no se imaginan! Me siento casi como un príncipe aquí! Soy tan feliz! Mi habitación es un cuarto real, con colores vino en las paredes, muebles finos, con ese aroma a madera tan exquisito, una cama enorme, color rojo, con adornos de oro, la más suave que puedan imaginar, y los muebles ni se diga…son de las maderas más finas que se puedan imaginar, con pequeños adornos de erizos tallados a mano, con múltiples cajones que, por supuesto, están llenas de las ropas de los más famosos sastres de la zona._

_En pocas palabras, soy un príncipe, se los dije! No podía ser más perfecta mi vida!... claro, si no fuese por este enorme grillete que se encuentra en mi pie, con una cadena que apenas me deja desplazarme por mi habitación, la triple cerradura que está en mi puerta, imposible de abrir sin llaves, las ventanas selladas, sin un conducto de ventilación para escapar como en las películas de acción…sí, mi único medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior, son 3 cosas: _

_Primero, La Tecnología, televisión con cable, tantos canales y nada que ver, computadora sin Internet para pedir ayuda, no celular, no radio. _

_Segundo, Las veces que puedo salir a correr al patio si me comporto, con muros irrompibles de 10 metros, sólo se puede salir por la puerta o con ayuda de más, pero claro, quién se va a arriesgar a despertar la ira de quien me tiene aquí encerrado? Nadie._

_Y Tercero, quizás el más importante…aquel medio de comunicación sin el cual la estancia aquí sería un completo infierno, aquel que me ha dado un poco de vida quizás: La Seguridad del Castillo._

_Por supuesto que no daré más detalles sobre mi vida hasta que no os conozca más, especialmente sobre la tercer cosa, podéis…oh, lo siento, me he acostumbrado tanto al modo antiguo que a veces sigo expresándome así, lo haré a lo largo de todo este relato a ratos, espero que sepan disculparme si os molesta, trataré de no hacerlo._

_Mi nombre es…_

-Sonic!-_Aquella voz de siempre me llamó susurrando a la puerta. Casi siempre viene a esta hora, las 2:00 am, aprovechando que ya todos están dormidos. A veces me siento culpable por no dejarlo dormir._

-Volviste! Entra por favor, ya no aguanto, tengo mucha hambre.-_Respondí acercándome a la puerta como siempre, susurrando también._

-Tranquilo, estoy en eso.-_El sonido de las cerraduras era uno de los sonidos más placenteros que conocía, el sonido de la "libertad" en cierto modo, el sonido para que esa persona entrara._

-Por favor, apresúrate.-_La puerta se abrió finalmente, menos mal, normalmente se me acalambra el pie por ese maldito grillete!_

_No puedo encender la luz o se darían cuenta, por eso no conozco su rostro, solamente su voz, el sonido más hermoso y placentero para mis oído; su olor, algo que excita hasta mi olfato; la textura de su suave piel; la intensidad de sus ojos que eriza mi piel, pero lo más especial, una de las pocas personas que me tratan bien en este lugar. _

-Toma, te he traído un poco de pollo con fideos, como te gusta.-_Desde el instante en que sus manos abren el recipiente con la comida, mi olfato comienza a reaccionar, calmando o haciendo que mi estómago ansíe más ser alimentado._

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-_Contesto como siempre con una gran sonrisa, ignorando si puede verme, mientras como con cierta ansiedad, acaricia mi rostro, mis orejas, mi cabeza, haciéndome ronronear y recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Finalmente el hambre empieza a cambiar a satisfacción._

_Al que sigo sin entender, pues me raptaron desde muy pequeño, desde que tenía 8 años y vivía tranquilo, en mi casa, es que mi madre me leía cada noche historias sobre princesas encerradas en castillos como éste, que esperaban años y años hasta que llegara un príncipe a su rescate, venciendo cada obstáculo, venciendo al dragón! Finalmente conseguía casarse con la princesa y vivían muy felices, teniendo hijos y gobernando con justicia y paz por siempre. _

_Todas las noches era la misma historia, supongo que vosotros ya la conocen, no sé por qué la he tenido que repetir…ah! Ya sé cuál es la razón!_

_Lo que pasa es que siempre eran mujeres con hombres, jamás había leído un cuento en donde dijeran que podía pasar entre dos mujeres, o dos hombres. Incluso mi padre decía que eso era pecado y que estaba bien que fuesen rechazados, pues era violar las leyes de la naturaleza entre otros insultos…entonces…_

_YOU KNOW THE WORLD CAN SEE US…_

_IN A WAY THAT'S DIFFERENT THAN WHO WE ARE…_

-Estás muy pensativo hoy.-_Me dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad como siempre._

-Pensaba en...todo lo que me ha pasado desde que me encerraron aquí…-_Levanté mi rostro para verlo, sólo pude percibir la calidez de sus ojos rojos mirándome._

-Luces preocupado.

-Shadow…las princesas son las únicas que pueden casarse con los príncipes?

_CREATING SPACE BETWEEN US…_

'_TIL WE'RE SEPARATE HEARTS…_

-Qué? Pues sí, así son todas las historias, te imaginarías qué pensarían de Disney si hiciera una historia lesbiana o gay?-_Rió despacio, haciendo latir fuerte mi corazón…cómo me encanta su risa._

-A mí me gustaría verlo.-_Sonreí._

_BUT YOUR FAITH IT GIVES ME STRENGTH…_

_STRENGTH TO BELIEVE…_

-Si.-_Aún riendo_.-A mí también.-_Besó mi frente, ahhh! Qué bien se siente!_.-Bueno pequeño, debo irme ya, los guardias comenzarán a despertar y podría tener problemas, no quiero dejar de verte.

-Tienes razón, gracias por la comida, me encantó. Pero la próxima vez trata de guardarme un Chilli Dog si?-_Lo miré como todo un niño pequeño pidiendo por un nuevo juguete, haciéndolo reír de nuevo._

-Jmjm, claro, lo intentaré, pero Silver sabe que es tu comida preferida, sospecharía mucho si lo hiciera, sabes que por eso no puedo, pero…-_Me acerqué más a él_.-Qué Rayos!, Lo tendrás.

-Gracias!-_Me lancé a abrazarlo y así bien, besó de nuevo mi mejilla y cerró la puerta con todos los candados._

_CAN YOU FEEL IT BUILDING?_

_LIKE A WAVE THE OCEAN JUST CAN'T CONTROL…_

_Y yo, volví a recostarme con una gran sonrisa, Shadow es lo único que me mantiene feliz, cuando está haciendo su trabajo, es de lo más serio que alguien se puede imaginar, pero cuando está conmigo, se derrite por completo._

_Y bueno…yo…estoy muy enamorado de él. Me pregunto si eso estará mal, o peor aún, si él siente que está mal, pues con ese comentario y esas risas, no sabré nunca si siente lo mismo por mí, aunque sin duda, siempre irá todas las noches a verme._

_THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN_

_THAT WE CAN'T REACH…_

_IF WE'RE TRYING…_

_Mi padre seguramente me rechazaría sin pensarlo al verme, me golpearía con tanto odio hasta querer matarme, y mi madre, muy decepcionada, se tiraría al piso a llorar._

-Shadow, te amo.

_Cierro mis ojos como siempre y me quedo dormido, esperando las torturas del despertar de Silver._

_YOU KNOW THE WORLD CAN SEE US…_

_IN A WAY THAT'S DIFFERENT THAN WHO…WE ARE…_

_OHHH, WE'RE BREAKING FREE…_

**Fiuff! Primer capítulo terminado!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo! Me sieron ganas de llorar TwT El Yaoi es tan hermoso! Es Amor! No sólo sexo como piensan los homofóbicos ¬¬ Aunque claaaro que habrá Lemon! ¬w¬ Sé lo que les gusta por acá a todos los lectores X3**

**Ashley Shadow.**


	2. Sólo por 3 horas, mío

**Capítulo 2: Sólo por 3 horas…**

_I feel it everyday it's all the same…_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame…_

Aquella mañana, yo pensé que era un sueño, Shadow estaba tocando a mi puerta a las 7:00 am, a la vez estaba asustado, podrían verle y descubrirlo. Pero por fin lo conocería!

Llevaba en su rostro una expresión dura, como de rencor, aún así sonreí, era perfecto, un erizo alto de color negro y rojo, con una púas enormes y muy picudas, su tez era morena clara, estaba vestido con ropas similares a las que usaba Silver, pero, por qué?

Guantes blancos, una camisa de mangas largas blancas, con una especie de chaleco, pero en este caso rojo, que delineaba perfectamente cada aspecto de su cuerpo, una larga capa roja con dorado que parecía incómoda, pues de inmediato se la quitó y entregó a un guardia. Pantalones negros y cinturón negro con hebilla de oro. Brazaletes y collares también de oro y con joyas, pero mucho más discretas comparadas con las de Silver. Y finalmente, zapatos bien pulidos color negro.

Pero se acercó despacio, serio como con la demás gente se comportaba.

_I've tried everything to get away…_

_So here I go again…_

-Shadow! Qué ha pasado? Qué tienes?

-Señor Sonic, buenos días.-Dos hombres más se acercaron a mí, eran guardias, vestidos con armaduras color plata.-Lord Silver le ha permitido dar un paseo por el Castillo hoy, yo seré vuestro guía, para asegurarme de que no intente nada fuera de lo común, por favor cámbiese de ropa, después del recorrido, Silver lo esperará en su habitación como siempre.-Lo último lo dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza, y yo apreté mis ojos, sabía perfectamente bien igual a lo que se refería. Asentí y pregunté:

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

-Estos dos guardias estarán presentes también?

-Eh…no, solamente vinieron para vigilar que no intentes nada contra mí, soy la segunda persona más importante de aquí, por eso no había tenido oportunidad de presentarme formalmente.

La segunda persona al mando? Por qué jamás me lo había dicho? Él podría sacarme de aquí! Maldito! Y solamente ha permitido que me traten así? Ahora lo detesto más, y más aún a mí mismo por haberlo amado! Maldita sea!

-Bueno…estaré aquí fuera mientras…-Un guardia le interrumpió.

_I try not to!_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you…_

-No, no, Lord Shadow, ya sabe otra razón de por qué está aquí, su hermano Silver le ha dado permiso de que…-Habló con una risa cínica mirándome-conozca, mejor, al señor Sonic, y vea la razón de por qué "El trato especial" solamente lo tiene él.-El guardia cerdo soltó una risa más y se dio vuelta, mientras el otro también sonreía de la misma forma.

-Debe quedarse aquí y observarlo bien, tiene permiso para todo lo que quiera, pero en 3 horas debe entregarlo a Lord Silver, no lo olvide.-Los guardias cerraron las puertas y escuché cómo se retiraban, luego de haber dicho cosas sobre la puta de Silver, yo.

Cuando ya no había señales de que los guardias estuvieran cerca, Shadow se acercó rápidamente a mí, algo arrepentido. Se hincó frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head…_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead!_

-Perdóname Sonic, pero pudieron matarnos a ambos.

Me zafé con brusquedad de sus manos y salté a mi cama-Te odio, todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo, así que termina de una vez a lo que viniste.

-De qué rayos estás hablando?-Se sentó a un costado de la cama.

-Viniste a tratarme también como tu ramera no?-Lo miré con lágrimas de odio en mis ojos-Termina ya de una vez a lo que viniste, creí que eras el único que me daba un trato distinto, pero ya veo que eres su hermano, y que de seguro eres también un maldito enfermo como él. Te odio!

Entonces suspiró y de su chaleco sacó una hermosa rosa y la dejó sobre mi pecho-Por qué habría de tratarte diferente? De ser como mi hermano habría abusado todavía más de ti-Acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, la caricia se sentía tan suave que cerré mis ojos aún despreciándolo-Eres lo más importante para mí Sonic, pero no puedo hacer gran cosa por ti o mi hermano podría matarte o a ambos…no lo soportaría, por favor comprende.

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead!_

-Pero tú eres mayor que él…no?

-Mucho más…es por eso que mis padres le dejaron el trono a él.

-No entiendo…-Me incorporé y senté a su lado, aún no lo había perdonado, pero era hora de las respuestas.

Suspiró de nuevo y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.-Sé que es tradición que el heredero sea el mayor y todas esas cosas, mis padres respetaron toda cuestión antigua, excepto esta, porque Silver siempre fue el preferido, mientras yo me preocupaba por estudiar, él jugaba videojuegos sobre matar gente, y cosas así, mis padres siempre tuvieron una mente muy retorcida.

-Se nota…-Dije recordando cada espacio que conocía del Castillo, sin olvidar que la mitad de este, eran calabozos. Shadow continuó.

-Desgraciadamente, la ideología de mis padres la aprendieron los demás por la fuerza, y por miedo, nadie se opone, al contrario, están contra los que se oponen, ya conoces el dicho, "Mejor estar en manos del diablo que en su camino".

-Sí…creo que yo lo tengo bastante claro.

Volvió a suspirar y me miró.-Anda ya a cambiarte de ropa, o sospecharán y Silver te compensará el doble de lo que yo no hice.-Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_I'll keep on wasting all my time…_

-Tienes que quedarte aquí mientras lo hago, no?-Me sonrojé, aunque ya me sentía más tranquilo.

-Descuida mi amor, estaré aquí de espaldas.-Sonrió con más seguridad.

Mi amor? Me sonrojé aún más, al parecer lo notó, pues se lanzó a reír de nuevo; con una mueca inocente de enojo me apresuré al lado contrario del que estaba y tomé mi ropa para ponérmela: También una camisa igual aunque de un color hueso y mi chaleco azul rey, mucho más inferior que los de ellos, pantalones cafés (Signo de inferioridad, igual que el color de la camisa), especiales, para que pudieran quitarse y ponerse sin necesidad de quitarme el grillete y mis zapatos, rojos, pues Silver decía que así mi aspecto se volvía más sensual.

-Estoy listo, vamos al recorrido.-Me acerqué a la puerta, pero sentí que la cadena del grillete se tensó, cuando volví la mirada, vi a Shadow tirando de ella.

-Aún no…

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

-Hmm?-Me acerqué de nuevo a él.-Qué pasa?

Sonrió y se levantó.-No, después lo sabrás.-Sacó de su chaleco unas llaves y se agachó para quitarme el grillete, acariciando mi pie por lo morado de la sangre acumulada, sentí cierto dolor al momento, pero después besó mi tobillo y me sentí mejor.

Cuando se levantó, estaba muy cerca de mí, haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

-G-gracias.

-De nada, ahora vámonos-abrió cada una de las cerraduras y besó mi mano. Cómo me hubiese gustado ir tomando su mano todo el camino.

Volvió a reír y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.-Olvidas que eres mío por las siguientes dos horas y media?

-Oh…c-claro!-Sonreí y a esto besó mi mejilla despacio, haciendo que el tiempo se congelara.

_So here I go again_

_Why do I…do…this?_

Cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras, varias miradas se posaban sobre nosotros:

Silver, una de satisfacción y cierta envidia

Las sirvientas, una total de celos y con ganas de matarme, Shadow rió de nuevo

Los guardias, una cínica mirada de cerdos como siempre

Los prisioneros, una mirada de compasión, a la vez que de envidia, en cierto modo, me iba "mejor" que a ellos…

Pero al diablo con las miradas! Estoy con mi Shadow! Y disfrutaré el recorrido antes de llegar a manos de Silver…disfrutaré estas 3 horas, o lo que queda de ellas…

**2do cap! Comenten n-n**

**AshleyShadow.**


	3. No conocimos el Tesoro Infancia

**Cambiemos la historia a otro ángulo, para que conozcamos los sentimientos de los demás personajes n-n**

**En este capítulo probaremos un poco de cómo una Infancia distorsionada y llena de traumas psicológicos puede causar serios problemas después…**

**Nota: Hablaremos sobre sexo y temas fuertes como abuso sexual, advertidos quedáis! **

**No hagan caso a lo primero, fue para el toque cómico, sé que Shadow no es para NADA mediocre en el sexo…jmjm XP**

**Capítulo 3: Jamás conocimos el Tesoro Infancia**

**.-.-.-Shadow.-.-.-**

Sonic tenía la autorización de mi hermano para salir conmigo…eh…es decir, a dar un paseo por el castillo, pero aún no sabe que fue autorizado por el imbécil de mi hermano para que abusara sexualmente de él tal y como lo ha hecho tantas veces, y…bueno, soy un erizo macho…por supuesto que me atraen las hembras! Pero mis preferencias sexuales no son de vuestra incumbencia, solamente me atreveré a deciros que no suelo conformarme fácil, me encanta experimentar nuevas sensaciones, pero quién soy yo para hablar sobre el sexo?

_Momma never told me how to love_

_Daddy never told me how to feel_

_Momma never told me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

Solamente lo he practicado dos veces, ambas fueron mujeres: La primera se debe a que antes tenía demasiada confianza sobre los sirvientes y fue el ama de llaves, Rouge quien puso algo en mi soda justo cuando no había nadie más en el Castillo, era el carnaval del año y bueno, no es lo mío, así que decidí quedarme en casa…Hmph, debí sospechar su actitud desde el principio, en fin, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba teniendo sexo con ella.

Menos mal que ya tenía cierta "experiencia" y que no fui pésimo cuando lo intenté en mis días de estudio aún a los 19 años, quizás sólo fui…mediocre, según la chica…lo habrá dicho porque terminé con ella a los tres días? Hmm…estoy seguro de que no fue así, lo disfrutó mucho, sí…

Bahhh! Por qué rayos les cuento esto? En fin, tratar con mujeres es demasiado difícil! La verdad es que no entiendo a Rouge, un día se me insinúa y al otro día ni me dirige la palabra, por ello he optado por ignorarla, no estoy para juegos…queréis saber por qué soy así?

Soy Lord Shadow, a mí ya nadie puede tomarme el pelo…tal vez mi hermano esté a cargo, por un tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que mi palabra no cuente aquí, por favor!

Tengo 24 años, Silver apenas es un crío de 20, un adulto en crecimiento, un idiota. Si quisiera, podría aniquilarlo con mis propias manos, pero soy mucho más maduro, y sé que no vale la pena perder el tiempo en algo así…al menos no mientras le tenga un poco de paciencia, después, quién sabe.

_Momma never set a good example_

_Daddy never held momma's hand_

_Momma found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

Queréis saber algo sobre mí? Sobre el apuesto e inteligente Lord de este Castillo? No lo conozco, yo solamente me conozco a mí y sé quién soy, las opiniones de los demás me tienen sin cuidado, no cambiarán mi modo de ser en absoluto, vivo por y para mí.

Bueno, la verdad es que no os perdéis de mucho, la vida en el castillo hace 10 años no era más que rutina, para entonces yo tenía 14, qué obvio; mis padres desaparecieron en un paseo por el bosque, no me extraña que el pueblo los aniquilase por sus sádicas formas de gobernar.

Le habéis echado un ojo ya al Castillo? Agradezco que desde mi ventana no se alcancen a ver aquellos calabozos donde están encerradas más de 500 personas. Mis padres jamás toleraban que un campesino hablase mal de ellos, y los métodos de tortura eran simples: arrancarles pedazos de piel hasta que se arrepintieran, y si lo hacían demasiado rápido, deducían que era por miedo, así que les iba todavía aún peor…los baños de sangre juntos les parecían muy eróticos.

_I was always the chosen child_

_The biggest scandal I became_

_They told me I'd never survive_

_But survival's my middle name_

Os parece simple? Ahora imaginen la misma escena a los 14 años, uno por aquí ya es bastante maduro por decirlo de alguna forma, quizás lleve algo de ese sadismo por dentro, esperando el momento necesario para salir. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de mi pobre hermano, al que no culpo del todo por sus acciones; mi padre abusó de él cuando tenía 5 años el pobre pequeño, yo lo presencié, traté de detenerlo, no soportaba los gritos del pobre, y después que mi padre terminara su trabajo, corrí con la "suerte" de que solamente me tocara una tremenda golpiza.

Así crecimos, así vivimos, así nos educaron, así aprendimos cómo debe comportarse uno, así aprendimos cómo mantener una familia, os parece lindo? A mí para nada…Finalmente esos tiranos desaparecieron un día y no espero que vuelvan, o todo el pueblo será consumido en el mismo Infierno, sé que existe: Yo crecí en él.

_I walked alone, broken_

_Emotionally frozen_

_Getting it on_

_Getting it wrong_

No soy el indicado quizás para contar la razón de por qué el secuestro de Sonic, sólo sé que tuve que motivar a mi hermanito para que no sufriera la pérdida de mis padres:

_Flash back:_

_-D-dónde están mamá y papá Shadow?-Mirándome con ojos de tristeza, e inocencia, extrañando a esos malditos, perdonando todos sus despreciables actos._

_-Tranquilo hermanito, ellos han decidido dejarnos el Castillo para nosotros solos…-Le senté en mis piernas, acariciando sus púas.-No nos molestarán por un rato._

_-P-pero…quién va a traer aquí a las personas para matarlas?-Me sorprendí al ver ese tipo de preocupaciones en un niño de 10 años._

_-Silver, asesinar no está bien. No te gustaría traer aquí a las personas para jugar con ellas? Qué tal algunos niños de tu edad que puedan jugar contigo?_

_-Sí! Para que sean mis amigos para siempre!-Emocionado._

_-Jmjm, por supuesto, tienes el poder para que se queden todo el tiempo que tú quieras._

_-Sí! Lo haré! Cuándo podemos ir por uno hermanito?-Mirándome ilusionado._

_-Mañana mismo partimos.-Contesté seguro._

_End Flash Back._

Nunca imaginé que ese día había creado un monstruo, y que el precio no lo pagaría yo, sino Sonic, el pobre Sonic…que perdió su vida también desde pequeño. Al principio no parábamos de sonreír los tres, viendo cómo se divertían jugando ambos, cómo lloraban la pérdida de sus padres, yo llegaba a consolarlos, sin importarme convertirme en el juguete después. Todos riendo, siempre contentos.

Así fue…hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar…

_It's hard to talk_

_To see what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth_

_When you've always lied_

Cuando Silver cumplió 16 años, la enorme fiesta había terminado, yo estaba cansado de tanto limpiar y fui a recostarme a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar, algo llamó mi atención:

_-N-no quiero Silver…_

_-Bah! No seas llorón, es mi cumpleaños, y eres mi mejor amigo…no vas a darme mi regalo?_

_-P-pero…no me gusta que me toques así…_

_-Cállate! Algún día tenías que hacerlo…no confías en mí?_

_-S-sí, eres mi mejor amigo…-_Ruidos de forcejeo.

_-Sonic, no me hagas enojar, quieres ir al calabozo con los otros prisioneros?_

_-N-no, Silver por favor no!-_Escuché un golpe. Sonic salió corriendo al instante de la habitación, con su camisa un poco rota del pecho…"Ay mierda" fue lo que pensé al acercarme a mi hermano, el cual estaba muy agitado.

-Silver, qué pasó hermano?-Sus ojos ardían con una furia indescriptible…Esa noche…Algo se rompió dentro de él…

_How do you love someone? _

_Without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone? _

_Without crawling in the dirt?_

-Guardias!-Acudieron al llamado en segundos

-A sus órdenes Lord Silver.

-Encadena a ese malagradecido a su habitación, no cenará esta noche. Y jamás le quites el grillete sin mi consentimiento, aquel que lo haga, morirá! Entendiste?

-S-sí Lord Silver, por supuesto, en marcha muchachos.

-Ah…-Interrumpió antes de que se fueran.-Deja la puerta abierta, iré a dale una pequeña visita…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.-Silver, no…no le hagas esto, es tu mejor amigo!

-Tranquilo hermano.-Me miró con una sonrisa de maldad.-Ya verás que le gustará mucho más ser mi Amante…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ohhhhh! Qué intenso! X3**

**Jejeje, me muero por escribir el siguiente! Ahora pienso presentar un poco más al Enfermo de Silver, qué también hará de Seme por supuesto! X/3**

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les esté gustando nwn**

**AshleyShadow**


	4. Ángel de alas caídas

**Bueno, ahora pasamos con alguien más, Shadow ya contó parte de la historia así que no creo que sea necesario que lo repita (sé que a veces aburre =P)**

**Ah! Agregamos a alguien más a este capítulo: Adriana! nOn (amm…digo Ady, es que no me gusta usar diminutivos! U¬¬)**

**Capítulo 4: El Ángel de alas caídas**

_Flash Back_

_Podían escucharse felices las risas de dos pequeños erizos…_

_-Qué divertido eres Silver!-Dijo el pequeño mirando a su amigo hacer muecas._

_-Jajaja, lo sé!-Saltando._

_-Ven a sentarte un momento.-Le pidió el pequeño haciendo un lugar en el mini sofá, Silver se sentó a su lado y se abrazaron._

_-Eres mi mejor amigo Sonic nwn_

_-Y tú el mío, vamos a ser amigos siempre no?-preguntó ilusionado._

_-Claro! Siempre siempre!, Somos los príncipes del Castillo nOn_

_-A mí más que príncipe, me pareces un ángel.-Mencionó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro, haciéndolo sonrojar._

_-U-un ángel? o/o P-por qué?_

_-Eres como el ángel que me cuida, ya que no tengo a mis papás! Por eso te quiero! Siempre te voy a querer! nOn-Abrazándolo, ambos rieron y seguían jugueteando…_

_End_

-Hmph…un ángel? Si así fue, me cortaron las alas hace mucho tiempo…y fuiste tú quien lo hizo…Sonic.-Dijo para sí mismo aquel erizo plateado, vestido con sus más finas ropas en colores verde brillantes, pantalón negro y camisa blanca, de un blanco que se confundía con el pelo en su pecho. Bebía tranquilamente, meditando, en copa de oro, un poco de vino.-Los amigos no existen, no hay lugar para la bondad ni la inocencia en este Mundo, aquí se viene a estar solo.

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_

_Leave me alone, let me be this time_

-La Gloria…es una idea completamente tentadora…hasta que te das cuenta de que la Soledad viene en el mismo paquete. Ser la autoridad es un regalo…Regalo? No lo creo…los regalos se pueden devolver. El amor? Es una ilusión, una idea creada por las mentes, para justificar el ser felices, no existe, es una idea totalmente abstracta…Es un veneno…que me consumirá por completo tarde o temprano. Tantas veces traté de acercarme a ti, de demostrarte lo que sentía por ti desde que llegaste a mi casa, pensé que sentías lo mismo…por qué tuviste que jugar conmigo? Tú mismo lo habías dicho, éramos lo único que teníamos para ser felices…sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro…yo te amaba! Te amé! Te AMO!

_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go!_

La copa de vino calló al suelo, los guardias entraron corriendo, él abrió la puerta con una mueca de disgusto al sentirse aún como un pequeño.

-Sabes que no me gusta ser molestado, Knuckles… ¬¬

-Mis disculpas mi Lord, pero creo que hay un problema.-Respondió el alto y fuerte guardia pelirrojo.

-No ha sido nada, sólo se me ha caído la copa al piso…

-Hmm? No se preocupe, ahora mismo mando traer a Amy para que limpie la alfombra…pero…

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó, justo cuando se acercaba rápidamente y con expresión de enojo un camaleón color púrpura. Uno de los guardias de más confianza con Silver, le sangraba la nariz.-Espio?

-A la próxima que el pendejo de tu hermano vuelva a provocarme, no tendré compasión! Carajo!

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

-Shadow? Qué hizo ahora? u.ù

-Argh!-Espio volvió a marcharse, aún limpiando su nariz con su propia mano, lamiendo la sangre que escurría. Shadow iba caminando deprisa tomando a Sonic de su mano, el cual tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, cuando se cruzó con Espio, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Ya déjame en paz, maricón.

Shadow soltó con brusquedad a Sonic y empujó a Espio contra la pared.-Sigue provocándome maldito imbécil y voy a matarte!-Silver acudió de inmediato al lugar.

-Eh! Eh! Tranquilos!-Dijo Knuckles en medio de ambos.

-Cálmate Shadow! Qué pasó?

-Tú! Llévalo a la horca, que hoy mismo ha de morir este bastardo!-Shadow ignoró a Silver y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-P-pero…-Contestó este, las órdenes las daba solo Silver, más aún de este tipo.

_You don't know what your power has done to me!_

_I want to know if I'll heal inside!_

-Acaso no sabe seguir una orden Knuckles?-Silver se dirigió al guardia ayudando a su hermano, ante esto Espio puso una cara de asustado al no ser defendido.

-Estás loco Silver? Eres un traidor! Os arrepentiréis de esto cuando sepáis la verdad!

-Retíradlo de mi vista.-Dijo Shadow recargándose en la pared con mirada dura.

Y así el guardia se marchó llevando a Espio a rastras hacia la horca. Silver miró a Shadow con expresión preocupada, mientras Sonic se ocultaba tras él.

-Hermano…podrías decirme que ha pasado? Por qué mandaste a la horca a Espio?

Pero Shadow no contestó, se llevó jalando a Sonic y desaparecieron…

-Creo que no…-Dijo Silver cerrando la puerta y volviendo a servirse vino, esperando a que llegara la sirvienta Amy para descargar toda esta presión y estrés con ella…contra su voluntad, probablemente…

_You'll never know how your face has haunted me_

_My very soul has to bleed this time_

Se tiró a la cama pensativo de nuevo, admirando el rostro de Sonic al verse asustado, tan inocente, pero a la vez le preocupaba todo este asunto, por qué Shadow se veía tan molesto? Sólo estaba dando un paseo con Sonic, no? Bueno, no había problema, quizás los había interrumpido en pleno…momento, y eso fue lo que le había molestado tanto pensó sonriendo lujuriosamente…pero era tan extremo como para mandar matarlo?

-En fin…una hora más y lo interrogaré, después de la rutina diaria por supuesto…jmjm…jajaja! Aww Sonic, eres tan tierno…te amo!

_Yes I am stricken and I won't let you go!_

_-Y tú el mío, vamos a ser amigos siempre no?-preguntó ilusionado._

_-Claro! Siempre siempre!, Somos los príncipes del Castillo nOn_

-Jmjm…por supuesto, serás mi amante por toda la eternidad…

Y una carcajada podía escucharse a lo lejos, haciendo que la piel de Sonic se erizara de miedo…


	5. El Mal ha de vencer al Amor

**Bueno bueno X3 Ya tenemos que poner Lemon! XD**

**Así que lo intentaré jujuuu, aunque no estoy lo suficientemente inspirada…pero sí pondremos cosas intensas owo Y agregaremos a otro de mis personajes favoritos: Mephiles! Creyeron que aquí el único malo era Silver? Para nada! Se queda corto, no hay nadie más salvaje y sádico que él (perfecto para Seme ¬w¬ muahaha) Por cierto, necesito poner otra mujer y las que me agradan XD ya están, así que pondré mi personaje, sin embargo no pondré su nombre a menos que sea necesario por favor, chicas, quisiera que al momento en que estén leyendo, me remplacen por ustedes mismas, es difícil escribir el nombre de todas (y no sabemos si alguien más leerá, entonces así haremos).**

**PD: Sigan leyendo, chequen constantemente, pues los capítulos seguirán apareciendo lo más pronto posible X3**

**Capítulo 5: El Mal ha de vencer al Amor…**

_It is beyond your control…_

_Will you ever meet again…_

-Por qué Shadow? Por qué actuaste así?-Decía Silver mirando desde su enorme ventana, un tanto pensativo y en parte aún estresado, pues la sirvienta se había rehusado a acudir al llamado. Aún así, no le importaba, sólo se molesta cuando Sonic le rechaza, cosa que no sucede muy a menudo, pues termina perdiendo y siendo tomado por la fuerza.

En ese momento llegó Knuckles tocando la puerta, se podían percibir gritos fuera de su habitación, era ya tiempo de continuar con el negocio familiar…suspiró y aburrido se colocó su larga capa negra, su corona y enfundó su larga y puntiaguda espada a su cinturón. Finalmente, luego de otro suspiro, antes de que volviesen a llamar, abrió la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy, llévalos al cuarto de sentencias.

_She's just another lost soul_

_About to be mine again!_

_Leave her, we will receive her!_

-P-por favor no!-Gritaba una chica vestida con colores oscuros, no parecía ser del pueblo, pues sus ropas no correspondían a la clase baja, de hecho, a ninguna clase. Recorriendo el castillo, había zonas en donde su tez morena clara era evidente, pero cuando los rayos de luz tocaban su piel, era blanca completamente, todo contrastaba por su pelaje castaño.

-Calla! No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra a Lord Silver!-Le espetó Knuckles dejándola callada por el miedo.

-Vamos Knuckles, no es para tanto, esta vez habéis traído muchos prisioneros, no necesitamos llenar los calabozos ahora mismo.-Soltó una carcajada.-Más bien…hacen falta sirvientas…-Dijo recorriendo a la chica con su mirada. Los demás guardias acompañaron las carcajadas de Silver haciendo que su piel y pezones se erizaran.-Además, ya conoces el procedimiento…primero el interrogatorio y luego la sentencia.

_Who had been rendered unwhole _

_as a little child_

-Por supuesto mi Lord.-Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar más frecuentemente de los ojos de los demás prisioneros. En el recorrido y a modo de presionar, era lo mismo, caminar despacio por un pasillo lleno de cuartos en donde se encontraban diversos modos de torturar, mientras Knuckles, que ya no necesitaba leer el discurso pues lo repetía tanto que ya lo sabía de memoria, trataba de hacerlo como una "visita guiada".

-Por aquí están los utensilios para campesinos como ustedes…

Narraba mientras todos con terror veían las cámaras de gases, las trampas para oso, los péndulos, los circuitos eléctricos, las pinzas, las camas de clavos; todo acompañado de la horrible imagen de campesinos que ya estaba siendo ejecutados! El discurso terminó luego de unos largos minutos, los prisioneros ni cuenta se dieron al estar viendo esas imágenes de terror, anhelando que fuese rápido…

_She was taken, and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all, _

_let it blow your mind again_

Y así fue, Silver hacía preguntas sencillas, sabiendo que ya con el terror pasado y miedo, titubearían, temblarían y contestarían algo estúpido o ignorarían la pregunta y suplicarían: Muerte lenta segura. Una que otra mujer u hombre se contuvieron y contestaron seguros de sí mismos las preguntas, por lo que solamente fueron enviados al calabozo, así hizo con cada uno, la rutina…pero dejando a la chica para el último.

-Ahora, tú!-Knuckles le dio un empujón haciéndola caer arrodillada, su expresión de miedo, el temblor de sus piernas e inseguridad eran evidentes, los guardias sonrieron susurrando entre ellos "quiero ser el primero en violarla antes de matarla". La chica apretó sus ojos y dando un suspiro se puso de pie, segura de sí misma. Su interrogatorio comenzaba:

-Por qué han traído hasta mi, pequeña?-Ups! Silver había hecho una de las preguntas que deben hacerse hasta el final, sonrió, había sido apropósito, con esta pregunta confesaría sus crímenes nerviosa…o tal vez no…igual era sentencia segura.

_Take the word of one immortal!_

_Give your soul to me, for eternity!_

-Y-yo…y-yo…-Error…titubear. Aún así, Silver no levantó su mano dando la señal, todos se impresionaron…qué pasaba?

La chica abrió sus ojos al alcanzar a ver una finas ataduras a la silla real de Silver, eran de color púrpura con negro…éste forcejeaba para zafarse, entonces al no poder hacerlo, abrió su boca tratando de gritar, pero una luz del mismo color ahogó el grito, haciendo que los guardias corrieran de inmediato, pero también fue inútil, pues luces también atraparon sus pies y manos, haciéndolos tirar sus manos, la chica se sentía ahora más tranquila.

-Q-q-q-qu-qué…?-Era lo único que salía de la boca de Silver.

-Levántate!-Le ordenó a la chica.

-Amo! Regresó por mí!-Contestó alegre obedeciendo y se levantó de inmediato, abrazándose de él, con una mueca de disgusto la apartó y se dirigió al Lord que forcejeaba.

-Tranquilo, he venido a hablar con vos sobre algo que os interesará mucho…

-Ngh! Ngh!-Silver harto de moverse asintió.

-Pero…los guardias tienen que salir…-Dijo liberándole la mano derecha, a esto él la agitó indicando que salieran, le pareció algo ilógico, cómo iban a salir si estaban atrapados?

_Release your life, _

_to begin another time with her!_

Al recibir la orden, el misterioso sujeto levantó sus manos y las movió con fuerza hacia atrás, lanzando a los guardias fuera de la habitación, con suficiente fuerza para hacerlos caer. Trataron de levantarse rápido para entrar y proteger a Silver, pero fue más rápido y de un movimiento, cerró la puerta de igual modo.

-Ahora…va a escucharme?-Silver asintió impresionado y entonces, le fue liberada la boca.

-Q-quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Mephiles, Lord Silver.-Haciendo una reverencia.-Soy un brujo de un lugar muy lejano a estas tierras, ella-Dirigiéndose a la chica.-Es mi más leal sirvienta, tiene prohibido decir su nombre, así que le pediré que no insista en saberlo, venimos aquí a ofrecerle un trato.

Silver se acomodó en su silla real, sonriéndole a la chica.-Hable.

Mephiles rió y creó con la misma energía una silla casi igual, sentándose él, la chica se sentó en el piso a su lado.

-Pues verá, hemos tenido que viajar y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos por un tiempo, no le mentiré, pero me fascina tener autoridad, así que pido que me de un tipo de autoridad además, a cambio de todo lo que puedo ofrecerle.

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!_

-Y qué podríais ofrecerme vos?-Silver tenía planeado dar un comentario de burla y superioridad, pero por temor a los poderes del mal, no lo hizo.

-Mis servicios, claro está.-Acarició la cabeza de la chica, ella bajó la mirada.-Es decir, Nuestros servicios, entiende a qué me refiero.-Sonrió.

-Por supuesto.-Silver soltó otra carcajada como de costumbre.-Pero aún así, lo de la chica lo acepto, pero, para qué necesito yo a un hechicero?

-Jmjm…-Mephiles tronó sus dedos y frente a Silver apareció una especie de nube oscura, mostrando una escena:

_Espio se encontraba ya muerto en la horca, justo como Shadow había ordenado. _Silver abrió más sus ojos impresionado.

-Quiere saber qué pasó antes?-Preguntó Mephiles, él asintió.

_Fire, for your desire_

_for the final time_

_Ahora aparecía el mismo Shadow acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Sonic, éste se encontraba sin el chaleco y con gran parte de la camisa abierta. Estaban ocultos en el jardín, tras las rosas._

_-No tengas miedo…_

_-Jamás podría temerte a ti Shadow.-Contestó seguro y sonriente Sonic, antes esta reacción el otro también sonrió y comenzó a deslizarle la camisa por los hombros, suavemente. Ante esto ahora sí se sonrojó y Shadow riendo ligeramente se acercó para besar su cuello, causándole aún más estremecimiento. Shadow comenzó a desabotonar él mismo su propia camisa y sentó al erizo azul en sus piernas._

_Como si fuese mero instinto, quizás ya era mucha la costumbre, Sonic acercó su rostro al de Shadow y apegó sus labios a los de él, quien sonrió y acariciando su espalda comenzó a probar esos dulces labios, acompañados de gemidos del otro, pidiendo más._

_-Espera, falta lo mejor…-Afirmó Shadow_

_La imagen cambió y se podía observar a Espio caminando hacia el lugar, la nube desapareció y sólo se alcanzaban a escuchar las voces…_

_Espio: Vaya, vaya, vaya, quién lo diría? Ambos Lords salieron maricones! Jajaja!_

_Shadow: Espio, lárgate…_

_Espio: Más respeto mi Lord, no querrá que vuestro hermano se entere de que os estáis tirando a su puta._

_Se escuchó un gruñido y en seguida, un fuerte golpe, acompañado de un grito de Sonic_

_Espio: Ahora si me la pagas, puto._

_You will remember it all_

_Let it blow your mind again_

-Y bien, qué responde mi Lord?-Preguntó Mephiles sonriendo.

Silver estaba en shock, no podía creer que su hermano se hubiera tomado tan a pecho el mandato, ahora ya sabía qué lo había cabreado tanto, pero aún no comprendía la razón. Él imaginaba que Shadow era heterosexual, que jamás se atrevería a tocar a SU Sonic, que era un hermano de confianza, que podía confiar en él…

Su propio hermano le estaba traicionando, y Sonic no pareció poner resistencia…

-Te puedes quedar, pero elimina a ese maldito de mi vista, haz que sufran, haz que no puedan estar juntos, haz que deseen morir…

-Perfecto, lo haré tan lento y doloroso como sé que os gusta…

**Jajaja, un poquitín de Yaoi…pero es que aún falta, quiero dejaros con el suspenso! Muahaha! 3 Dejen Reviews!**

**AshleyShadow.**


	6. Tu alma es del diablo ahora

**Ok, capítulo 6: Qué armas y estrategias seguirá el Mal para vencer a los dos erizos enamorados?**

**Espero que les guste X3 A mí me encantó nOn También espero que les guste la canción: "Hell-Disturbed"**

**Capítulo 6: Tu alma es del diablo ahora…**

_Ahh, Ahhh_

_Burning now I bring you Hell!_

_No puedo creer que hayas mordido el cebo…lo hiciste por instintos? O fue con intención? Era una maldita prueba sobre tu lealtad! Y tú…hermano, me has traicionado…Shadow…por qué?_

El erizo plateado se había pasado toda la tarde meditando sobre la traición de su hermano y su amante. Silver jamás tuvo la intención o bondad de querer compartir a SU Sonic, no quería nadie más dentro de su "preciosa entrada" como decía él. Su hermano había sido todo su completo apoyo desde que su padre comenzó a abusar de él, se había convertido en el miembro más importante de su familia, lo quería muchísimo, de hecho, sin él gobernando a su lado, estaría bastante deprimido, era todo para él (como familia, obvio).

Después de haber visto lo que Mephiles le mostró, estaba realmente arrepentido por la muerte de Espio, por otro lado le agradecía por haber interrumpido que su erizo azul fuera tomado por ese traidor, y también recordaba claramente sus últimas palabras "os arrepentiréis cuando sepáis la verdad!" Odiaba a Shadow doblemente por eso, por haber matado a un leal amigo, todo por él…

_So how can I forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven_

_To leave me behind!_

Nunca le había deseado tanto mal a alguien como hasta ahora, le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar qué haría con él…un crimen tan atroz debía ser castigado con furia y sin compasión…para eso tenía a Mephiles…pues Silver sabía que a veces la tortura psicológica y emocional era mucho más eficaz que la física… "Primero atacamos su corazón!" fueron sus últimas palabras, Mephiles se marchó al instante junto con la chica, pues el estrés era demasiado para el Lord como para seguir charlando sobre la dulce venganza…

_-Lo haré tan lento como sé que os gusta…-Afrimó Mephiles._

_-No pueden estar juntos! Si no quiere ser mío…entonces no será de nadie más…!_

_-Qué sugiere, amo?_

_-Ahh, no lo sé, primero hay que atacar sus corazones…-Contestó inseguro Silver._

_-Le parece…muerte para el pequeño? Así no podrá ser deseado ni tocado por nadie más…_

_-S-sí, que no quede nada…_

_-Y para vuestro hermano, qué os parece…encerrarlo para siempre?_

_-Pero deberás torturarlo! Quiero que sufra…_

_-Perfecto! Lo haré sufrir hasta que muera!-Mephiles estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el otro llamó su atención para detenerlo._

_-Espera! Hasta que muera…?_

_-Claro! O…Deseáis que me detenga antes? Dejarlo agonizando hasta morir? Mi Lord, es usted un genio!-Dijo soltando una carcajada de maldad._

_-N-no…estaba pensando en prolongar su sufrimiento aún más…_

_-Qué tanto?_

_-Para siempre…-Esta vez usó una voz fría._

_Now I can't stay behind_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance_

Así es como terminó aquella conversación, Mephiles aún sonriendo desapareció junto con la chica, en caso de que Silver estuviese arrepentido, no había vuelta atrás ya…pues el brujo haría inmortal a Shadow y se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir para siempre. El plan era perfecto! No había forma de que la víctima tomase ventaja…o si?

-Como sea, no hay vuelta atrás…Shadow…pagarás por traicionarme…ya lo sabrás pronto…pero, a partir de este momento…tu alma es del diablo ahora…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido con una sonrisa…

_Caught in the moment, engaging in my_

_Bloodlust tonight, now I can't control my venom's flow_

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mephiles ahora se encontraba en el último piso de la torre oscura, la torre donde solían dormir mamá y papá…los peores gobernantes criminales que había en esa zona. Las carcajadas del personaje al servicio del mal no dejaban de escucharse por todo el castillo, el cielo se había tornado de un color oscuro, incluso la pequeña chica se escondía detrás de un costado de la cama, sabía perfectamente bien que Mephiles haría algo muy malo: por supuesto cumpliría los oscuros deseos de Silver, pero, como siempre, habría un precio…

-Hahahahahahahahaha!

-A-amo…en serio hará inmortal al erizo negro?

-Hmm? Por supuesto! Recuerda, prometimos nuestros servicios a cambio de hogar.

-P-pero no cree que sería contraproducente para Lord Silver?

-Jajaja, pero desde luego niña! Lo será!

La chica se sorprendió.-U-usted puede ver lo que pasará, no es cierto? Por eso lo afirma.

-Así es.-Afirmó cruzándose de brazos, sentado frente a ella.-Ganaremos tres almas de un solo partido, y si nos cargamos a los guardias, serán miles! Necesito tan sólo 3 para saldar mis deudas, y poder tener libremente mis poderes.-Acarició su cabello.-Te imaginas cómo nos recompensará si le entregamos unas…100 almas?

_Soul of the night, I know_

_Now I can't stay behind_

-Entonces usted tendría poder absoluto sobre la Tierra…

-Jajaja! Muy lista preciosa! Sabes que lo que más me ambiciona es el poder y la autoridad, bueno, por fin lo tendré…

-Hum, no estoy muy de acuerdo en que el erizo azul sea castigado…él es inocente…

-Hmph, siempre tu bondad! Me saca de quicio!.-Levantó su mano amenazando con un golpe, la chica cubrió su rostro y Mephiles sonrió.-Tranquila, recuerda que el Futuro es algo relativo, las predicciones cambian de acuerdo a lo que hacen los implicados.

-Entonces quién debe morir? o.o

-Tenemos las tres almas aseguradas, sus vidas están en la cuerda floja…tres blancos ideales…

-El hermano: Lujuria, Avaricia y Envidia… el erizo negro: La Ira y la Soberbia…amo, el erizo azul representa entonces Gula y Pereza? o.o-Preguntó la chica pensando.

Mephiles asintió.-Ahí lo tienes, los siete pecados capitales. Por fortuna para nosotros, se dividieron en 3 seres, cada uno vive pecando de estas formas desde que cumplieron 16 años…los pecados son muy peligrosos, ignoro por qué fueron seleccionados estos, pero lo cierto es, que pueden llegar a matarse entre ellos.

_Get back from me demon, or be exorcised!_

-Y-ya veo… o.o

-El erizo negro será inmortal, estará encerrado y será torturado. Asesinaremos al azul, y para Lord Silver, le espera una vida de culpas, que lo llevarán al suicidio poco después. Ese es el Destino, por ahora…de cualquier forma…

-Morirán los tres… o.o

-Y sus almas ya son del diablo…-Mephiles terminó la conversación con otra carcajada. "Y todo el poder sobre la Tierra será mío!" Pensó.

_Ohhh! Burning now I bring you Hell!_

_**Ohhh! Burning now I bring you hell!**_** XD Juju…genial! continuará!**


	7. Juicio Final

**Jeje, por fin ya viene el romanticismo que (JennyXa) ammm, es decir todos querían =P**

**PD: El capítulo 8: Antes de perder mi alma, fui amado. Es lo que pasó (obviamente) antes de este capítulo! Por lo que ya habrá Lemon! Al fin XD)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Sonic…será posible que…aún puedas perdonarme?_

_Yo creo que…después de lo que hice…ni siquiera tengo perdón de mí mismo…_

El día de la sentencia, había llegado, al menos para Shadow…todos miraban la escena con horror, había tres erizos alrededor: uno sonreía satisfecho, el otro mostraba frialdad y arrepentimiento, y uno más, lloraba hincado al lado de su amor…compartiendo su dolor.

**Capítulo 7: Juicio final**

_You bring me down at least you try!_

_I don't want you!_

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella conversación, Silver no salía de su cuarto, había intentado ir con Mephiles y retirar todo lo dicho y hecho, pero siempre, algo dentro de él, se lo impedía, ese es El Poder de la Venganza. Fueron noticias buenas para el pueblo, el primer día, pues se ordenó que los guardias no trajeran más prisioneros y que no molestaran a Silver. Los siguientes dos días, Mephiles se quedó al poder a escondidas de Shadow, siguió ejecutando prisioneros, entre más almas consiguiera, mayor sería el poder que obtendría a cambio. Todos ya sabían la suerte de ambos amantes, pero Lord Silver ordenó que no se dijera nada, conocían ya a Mephiles, así que no querían ser juzgados por él.

Esto significa que tanto Shadow y Sonic pensaban que Silver sólo estaba pasando por una depresión que parecía obvia a los ojos de Shadow, "tantos asesinatos le han provocado ya la culpa al fin quizás…" le explicaba a Sonic para tranquilizarlo, pues él aunque no presentía que algo malo se acercaba, sufría más bien por el hecho de que después tendría que ayudar a Silver a salir de su depresión…

_I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

Shadow vivió feliz aquellos dos días, ningún guardia se acercaba a molestarlos, estuvieron en la habitación de Shadow todo el tiempo, no quisieron salir, cando les daba hambre, era Rouge quien llevaba la comida y debía retirarse en seguida, todo era perfecto, estaban ellos dos solos…siempre tenían la extraña sensación de ser observados, aunque era imposible, las cámaras de seguridad no existían en ese cuarto…

Por otro lado, en la torre, Mephiles solamente esperaba, podía llevar a cabo sus planes en cualquier momento, aunque…le encantaba mover las cartas hábilmente haciendo trampas para ganar siempre, algo mejor…así que ahora tenía otra estrategia a la original…(aún no la sabrán!)

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't, I don't want you!_

Sonic se acercó solamente una vez a la habitación se Silver para no parecer tan sospechoso, aunque por supuesto, fue rechazado por primera vez por éste, se sintió feliz y sin dudarlo volvió con su Shadow, la razón? Silver agonizaba cada día al ver que nada pasaba, como si Mephiles le diera una oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, o simplemente lo hacía sufrir.

Pero…finalmente, el cuarto día llegó…

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me…When I need you!_

Shadow se levantaba despacio de la cama sin despertar a Sonic, tenía planeado bajar esta vez a cocinar y llevarle el desayuno hasta él (aww!) pues la noche anterior la habían pasado muuuy bien! Se abotonó la camisa muy despacio y solamente se puso el pantalón y los zapatos, besó la frente del pequeño susurrándole un "Te Amo" y salió despacio de la habitación.

A la media hora, Sonic despertó con una sonrisa, se estiró despacio, pero no encontró a Shadow, se sorprendió más, pero decidió esperarlo "No creo haber estado tan mal como para que saliera huyendo .-.U" pensó riendo. Mientras se vestía, seguía pensando en la noche anterior, cuando terminó:

_Wake up! I'm pounding on the door!_

_I'm not the man I was before!_

Silver tocó la puerta, Sonic corrió a abrir pensando en Shadow, pero al verlo se puso pálido…

-S-Silver! O.O

Se mostraba diferente, más tranquilo.-Puedo pasar?

-C-claro!.-Respondió nervioso, muchas cosas podían pasar ahora, no quería que Shadow entrara y los viera juntos, pero no era bueno provocar a Silver ahora que estaba tranquilo…

Charlaron un rato sobre darle una segunda oportunidad a su relación, empezar de cero, perdonar a Silver por sus errores (ya saben, el mismo choro de siempre u.ù). Pero Sonic se negó una y otra vez, Silver estaba ya al punto de suplicar, no quería molestarse con él.

-Sonic, por favor, no me hagas pedírtelo de nuevo…-Decía preocupado.

-No, no y no! me niego, tú jamás cambiarás!

_I won't hurt you anymore!_

-Sonic, en serio…no quieres decir otro "No"…

-Pues lo haré, NO!

Y en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito de Shadow…las orejas de Sonic se movieron al instante

-Te lo advertí…oh!…qué hemos hecho?

-Shadow!.-Sonic salió corriendo a averiguar el porqué del grito, Silver fue tras él y se ofreció a conducirlo al lugar.

Llegaron hasta una celda enorme, con mucho espacio y bueno, mucho más cómodo que los otros ñ.nU habían muebles por lo menos y ciertas comodidades, el lugar lucía muy bien, excepto porque ahí estaba Shadow tumbado bajo un enorme charco de sangre, sus manos y pies atados con aquella luz oscura y a unos pasos, Mephiles parado al lado, disfrutando del sufrimiento.

-Q-quién eres tú?-Gritaba Sonic aferrándose a los barrotes.

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you_

-Él es Mephiles, me ayudaría a solucionar este pequeño asunto en caso de que te negaras a regresar conmigo…-contestó el Lord con la cabeza baja.-Te advertí sobre negarte…

-Ngh! Ngh! S-Silver…por q-q…ahh!-Shadow se retorcía, Sonic alcanzó a ver una sustancia color negro derramada al lado de la sangre.

-No te preocupes, no ha sufrido mucho, eso que observáis es un poco de veneno y la sangre es de una pequeña cortada que he hecho en su mano derecha…

-Pero por qué? Van a matarlo? No! por favor!-Suplicaba Sonic, mirando aún a Shadow…

Silver de un jalón lo obligó a levantarse.-Míralo! No está muerto!

-Ngh-!-Finalmente dejó de retorcerse y respirar agitado, se quedó ahí en el piso, las ataduras de energía desaparecieron y Mephiles salió de la celda.

-Despertará en unas horas…

_I'm not angry all the time_

_But I don't want you!_

Al momento silver entró a la celda y la cerró, levantando su mano derecha hacia Sonic.

-No! Por favor! No lo maten! Prefiero que me maten a mí!-Seguía implorando Sonic

-Y por qué crees que estamos aquí?-Dijo Mephiles con una enorme sonrisa, Sonic abrió mucho los ojos…

-Qué…?

-No te emociones tanto, déjalo en otra celda, aún no lo asesines.

-Hmph, como ordenéis….-Mephiles se dio la vuelta, haciendo que una cadena de energía tirara de Sonic para hacerlo caminar casi arrastrándose.-"Perfecto! Todo va de acuerdo al plan!"-Pensó.

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you?_


	8. Nunca es demasiado tarde

**Ok! Primero quisiera hacer como siempre una aclaración, de tantas advertencias que puse, y expliqué de qué trataba, ESTO ES UN YAOI, si no te gusta, qué chingados haces metiéndote? Me caga el afán de molestar a la gente ¬¬ Y va para todas las personas que son así ¬¬ Un fic, es para escribir lo que se te ocurra! Lo que quieras! Y sí, soy una enferma XD como todas las yaoistas jiji, pero sabes amigo? SOMOS FELICES!**

**Y pues, para mis otros lectores, lo CONTINUARÉ hasta terminarlo, no me voy a detener por personas así…**

**Entonces continuamos!**

**P.D: Aún no está listo el capítulo 8, T.T estoy algo estresada con mate, sorry! X( Estará posteriormente**

**Capítulo 9: Nunca es demasiado tarde**

_This world will never be_

_What I expected…_

Después de una traumante charla entre hermanos, sobre qué le había ocurrido al alma de Shadow, sobre qué iba a pasar con Sonic, sobre lo que habían hecho momentos antes, Shadow se sentía miserable. Se había recostado en la dura cama que había y se quedó meditando, aún recordaba las palabras de su hermano:

_-Entonces por eso le advertí que no se negara…_

_-Aún así no comprendo qué te llevó a hacer todo esto…_

_-Y yo me pregunto más bien cómo fuiste tú capaz…él era mi Sonic, y tú mi hermano…es inconcebible!_

_-C-cuándo le llegará su fin?.-Preguntó nervioso y a la vez calmado._

_-En unas horas, Mephiles insistió en que fuera a medianoche…_

_-Entonces…le quedan…_

_-Unas 13 horas quizás…y a ti te dejaré disfrutar sólo por hoy.-Silver se acercó a la salida.-Mañana desearás no haberme hecho daño. Tal vez vivas eternamente…pero no gozarás de ello…_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

Se sentía tan arrepentido por Sonic, sabía que sería una muerte dolorosa y lenta, como Silver acostumbraba para los traidores, más siendo él…gah…pobre chico.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así sin pelear siquiera…ahora se sentía vacío, había perdido su familia, su alma y también su corazón, sentía que ya no pertenecía a este mundo, que ya era un esclavo, un enfermo en estado vegetal, un cascarón vacío…

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

Se sentía en parte derrotado, pero amaba a Sonic, no quería que muriera, no quería que Silver ganara la batalla tan fácil, tenía una ventaja a su favor: Inmortalidad. Ahora no podían hacerle nada, y si estaba condenado a sufrir eternamente, por lo menos quería oportunidad de salvar a Sonic, él era inocente, no se merecía sufrir…merecía libertad, pero no de esa forma, su alma era pura, y así debía conservarse…

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, su hermano cumplía la promesa de dejarle libre por lo que restaba de hoy, mismo tiempo que le quedaba al pobre erizo azul, decidió salir e ir en su búsqueda.

Recorrió todas las celdas del castillo, no recordaba nada, en dónde habían mencionado que estaría encerrado, pero por otro lado pensó que así estaba bien, quizás era otra trampa, finalmente un llanto se le hizo familiar, en la última celda, ahí estaba su pequeño, al verlo corrió a los barrotes.

-S-shad..!

-Shhh! No hagas ruido o sabrán que escapé…-Dijo abriendo la puerta, al hacerlo Sonic se lanzó a sus brazos. Y esta vez ya hablaban con susurros.

-Estás vivo!

-Hmph, así es, y así será siempre…por desgracia…

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

-A qué te refieres?

-Soy inmortal ahora Sonic, pero antes de que comience mi sentencia, he venido a liberarte.

-Por qué? Liberarme? Qué pasará conmigo?

Suspiró.-Amor, tienen planeado asesinarte a media noche, no pienso permitirlo, si he de vivir por algo, quiero que seas tú.

-voy a morir?

-No, no, por supuesto que no…escaparás…yo te ayudaré

Sonic bajó la mirada.-No quiero…

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

-Qué cosa…?

-Prefiero eso, morir. no podré descansar en paz sabiendo que tú estarás sufriendo, no puedo…

Suspiró de nuevo…-Pero Sonic…

-Si quieres que escape…tendrás que venir conmigo, por favor!

-Sabrán que estamos juntos…no lo sé…

-Anda! Te lo suplico…

Lo dudó bastante, pero pensándolo bien, estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo, protegiéndolo de todos, hasta salir del castillo, después, esperaba una gran carrera, hasta estar libres por fin, e iniciar sus vidas en otro lugar.

-Está bien.

-Sí!

-Shh!

-Lo siento…

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive!_

Tomó su mano y se dispuso a salir de la celda…

-Shadow…

-Sí…?

-Vamos…vamos a estar bien?

-Por supuesto, yo te protegeré, a mí no pueden lastimarme…ya no…

Y juntos salieron de la celda, corriendo, sigilosamente esquivando a todos los guardias, consiguiendo llegar al salón de armas, en donde Shadow por precaución tomó un par de hachas, le dio a Sonic una espada y él tomó otra. También se guardó unos cuchillos. Aprovechando la hora de desayunar, pasaron a la cocina, pero sólo pudieron tomar unos trozos de pan. Entonces fue así, como llegaron al salón principal…

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Pero nada pasaba en el Castillo sin que Mephiles se enterara…o si?

Ahí estaban rodeados, con Silver al frente, varios guardias, Mephiles riendo, su plan estaba ya casi finalizado, los tres morirían…y todo sería para él…

Pero aún faltaba algo más importante y peligroso: La Batalla Final…

-Shadow…-Exclamó asustado detrás de él…

-Quédate siempre detrás de mí, saca tu espada y ataca a todo lo demás que se acerque a ti…

Así Sonic sacó su espada y la puso al frente, Shadow hizo igual con un movimiento de protección, todos los guardias se acercaban a ellos, y los dos malvados seguían riendo, la chica estaba detrás de Mephiles cerrando sus ojos…

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong…_


	9. Yo soy la Sombra que salvará a todos

**Ahora sigue la mejor parte owo les advierto, por cierto, que es un final que no esperaban en absoluto! Muahaha! X3 Nos acercamos al final! -w- ya verán! X3**

**Capítulo 10: Soy la Sombra que los salvará a todos…**

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play!_

-Quédate siempre detrás de mí, saca tu espada y ataca a todo lo demás que se acerque a ti…

Silver iba a comenzar con un breve discurso, pero fue interrumpido por Mephiles antes.

-¡Ataquen!.-Todos los guardias reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra Sonic, Shadow hacía lo posible por dejarlo siempre detrás de él, Silver suspiró y se sentó en la silla real. Mephiles observaba detenidamente la escena, lo que mas anhelaba que pasara era que el azul saliera herido, y que en un arranque de ira, Shadow asesinara a Silver, después ya él mismo se encargaría de quitarle la inmortalidad y asesinarlo también, ese era el plan, era perfecto!

Sin embargo, Shadow se defendía bastante bien, seguramente había tomado muchas clases a lo largo de su vida, con eso de que le gustaba aferrarse al estudio. Silver apretaba los ojos y puños cada que escuchaba un grito de su hermano a causa de las heridas que los guardias lograban hacerle.

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

Pasaron 15 minutos así, varios guardias ya habían caído heridos, y, como si fuese un juego en que puedes meter y sacar jugadores cuantas veces quisieras para no perder, Mephiles retiraba a los heridos y ponía a otros a pelear (recuerden que necesitaba muchas almas, más bien, QUERÍA las más posibles, no le convenía que los mataran). Shadow era el responsable de aquellas bajas en su mayoría, aunque Sonic también había logrado vencer a unos pocos.

Así pasaron más minutos, media hora…sólo quedaban los soldados más fuertes, y Shadow comenzaba a perder fuerzas (tener mínimo a 20 soldados contra él y otros más sobre Sonic, por favor! Pobre!). fue entonces cuando Silver comenzó a pensar…era una batalla difícil…

_Fire your guns!_

_It's time to run_

-Vamos! No se detengan! Ya casi ganamos!.-Decía Mephiles un tanto fastidiado al ver tanta resistencia.

-Qué…haces? Es que esto te parece un juego?-Preguntó Silver molesto.-Se trata de mi hermano!

-Usted quiso esto…majestad.-hizo una reverencia en son de burla y Silver apretó sus puños.

-"Vamos Shadow, espero que tu inteligencia te sirva en este momento, por favor dime que tienes un plan…"-Pensaba también él ideando algo para zafarlos de este embrollo ya muy arrepentido. Los gritos de Shadow seguían escuchándose más dolorosos y su hermano se arrepentía cada vez más…

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

Mephiles se acercó para inmovilizar a Sonic con su energía. La chica entonces se acercó rápidamente a Silver, susurrando.

-S-señor! Detenga todo esto por favor!

-Hmm? Qué quieres decir?

-Mi amo planea asesinarlos a los tres! Y quedarse con todo…

-Qué! Diablos! Estoy muy arrepentido, no sé cómo actuar! Y qué debo hacer?-Entonces la chica le acercó un puñal (XD arma).

-Descuide, Shadow tiene planeado algo muy extraño, lo he visto…tendrá pocos minutos para actuar, espero que sepa aprovecharlos…-Silver asintió y la chica retrocedió a su lugar-Falta poco!

_Show me the way!_

Sonic forcejeaba ante las ataduras de Mephiles, Knuckles fue quien se acercó hacia Sonic para atacarlo, cuando entonces:

-ALTO!-Gritó con fuerza Shadow.

-Hmm?-Mephiles hizo señas de parar todo.-Tienes algo que decir?

-Estoy cansado de pelear…esto no tiene sentido!-Shadow arrojó lejos a los guardias que tenía sobre él y se acercó a Sonic.

-Sh-Shadow…?

El nombrado acarició su mejilla y le susurró.-Sabrás perdonarme…y entenderás porqué lo hice…-entonces tomó su espada y, para no hacerlo tan doloroso, lo clavó en el vientre de Sonic. Todos se quedaron asombrados, abrieron mucho los ojos…viendo cómo el pequeño gemía de dolor y siendo soltado por las ataduras de Mephiles que también se sorprendió por la acción, cayó despacio en el piso aún con la espada clavada…

_Only the strongest will survive!_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die_

-Ahora!-Gritó la chica.

Pero antes de que Silver reaccionara (se quedó como idiota -.-) Shadow lanzó un grito de dolor y tomando la espada de Sonic se lanzó contra Mephiles.

-No!.-Volvió a gritar la chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Silver despertó por el grito y tomando el arma también se lanzó sobre Mephiles, siendo dos, ya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ambos consiguieron atravesar su cuerpo con las armas…habían vencido al mal! O por lo menos lo tenían acorralado! El problema…eran las armas…

-Tú! Ayuda a Sonic, por favor!.-Imploró Shadow a la chica, esta se quedó en shock un momento, pero después reaccionó rápido y fue con Sonic. Shadow aún no entendía el porqué de esa reacción…hasta que recorrió todo alrededor con su mirada y percibió muchas caras en shock también, tanta era la reacción por haber acorralado a un brujo?

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

-Sh-Shadow…her-hermano…!

No, las reacciones no eran por eso…fue entonces cuando bajó la vista al suelo, y podía percibir dos colores distintos de sangre: uno era púrpura con negro, y la otra, era de un rojo tan brillante que se reflejaba por completo en sus ojos rojizos. El puñal bastó para atravesar el pecho de Mephiles…pero la espada… logró mucho más que eso…

Por un lado, sí, habían conseguido detener a Mephiles, un trabajo de hermanos perfecto, pues el acto había sido hecho por amor, para salvarse entre ellos, además, la sangre de Shadow por las heridas, y la de Silver se habían mezclado…era un ataque definitivo…

La figura de Mephiles se desvanecía, quizás lo habían detenido…pero no del todo…todo se convertía en una especie de líquido rodeado por humo de los mismos colores, acompañado de gemidos que se arrastraba hasta la salida, todos, horrorizados esquivaban el líquido abriéndole el paso. Hasta que la chica se acercó con un cetro de cristal.

-No…ya no seguirás causando más daño, a partir de ahora, yo seré quien se encargue de esto.-y abriendo un portal de energías, logró encerrar al líquido en el Cetro de las Tinieblas.

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

Shadow sin prestar atención a lo demás, tenía la vista en la espada cubierta con sangre, hizo el intento de retirarla, pero Silver lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Hermano…por favor…perdóname…!-Gritaba desesperado.

La chica sabía ya lo que iba a pasar, así que decidió retirar a todos los presentes.

-Por favor, suplico que os retiréis, todo estará bien, no hay más peligro.

Todos los guardias y presentes también sabían que ya todo acabaría…aunque no sabían cómo. Igual sin poner resistencia, se retiraron.

La chica al ver ya todo despejado, cerró las puertas del salón principal y se fue.

_Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Don't want it back…_


	10. Cap Final: Libérame, mi amor

**Buaaa! Por fin el final llegó T.T Pensaré en poner un Epílogo y aparte debo cumplirles con el cap 8 X( Tuve que ajustar la canción para que quedara, lo siento pero al menos ya lo aclaré para que no empiecen con comentarios sobre ello.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Les dije que no se lo esperaban -w-**

**Capítulo Final: Libérame, Mi Amor**

-Qué he…hecho?

-V-ve con él…te necesita más que y-yo…-Hablaba con dificultad el hermano herido.

Shadow dejó recostado en el piso a su hermano con mucho cuidado, cada movimiento que hacía clavaba más la espada, igual que en el empalamiento que acostumbraba hacer éste.

_I'm giving up the ghost of love _

_In the shadows cast on devotion_

Aún podían escucharse los gemidos de dolor del erizo azul, Shadow acudió hasta él y vio que la herida que él mismo había hecho estaba sanando muy despacio, dolorosamente, pero por lo menos aseguraba su vida.

-Sonic…yo…

-No digas nada, sé por qué lo hiciste…ngh…-Decía el otro calmado.

-Perdóname, yo sólo…quería que todos se salvaran…y lo eché a perder todo…

La herida estaba ya sanada casi por completo, Shadow le ayudó entonces a levantarse poco a poco

-Quisiera despedirme, por favor…

Shadow asintió.-También yo…

Se acercaron despacio al cuerpo aún agonizante de Silver.

-Silver…-Sonic miró la escena con tristeza, después de todo, no merecía sufrir tanto.

_He is the one that I adore _

_King of my silent suffocation…_

-S-Sonic.-Apretó sus ojos con lágrimas.-Por favor, los dos…perdónenme por todo lo que he hecho…

El nombrado se hincó a su lado y acarició su rostro con suavidad.-No hables…te dolerá más…

-Tiene razón.-Shadow permaneció a su lado, tomando su mano izquierda.-Necesito que me perdones, fui un tonto, no calculé la distancia…no sabía que planeabas lo mismo…jamás quise herirte hermano…-Golpeó el suelo con su otra mano.

-Ustedes no tienen culpa de nada, he sido yo…ngh…siempre he hecho cosas malas, y creo que no merezco ir al paraíso…o al infierno…si existen…ngh…

_Break this bittersweet spell on me _

_Lost in the arms of destiny_

-Aún así, Silver, por favor, perdóname, yo sólo…traté de ser tu apoyo…siempre…

-Hermano…-Le respondió ya apenas pudiendo hablar.-Te perdono, puedes vivir con tu inmortalidad feliz, vive tranquilo, y olvida y perdona todas las cosas que dije o deseé, es sólo que…

-No crecimos en un ambiente sano…eso nos afectó, en especial a ti…

-Como último deseo: Necesito que se sepa el mensaje de que estoy arrepentido por todo, libera a todos los presos y…-Apretó más su mano.-Gobiernen con justicia y lealtad…juntos.-Sonrió con dificultad.

Shadow asintió.-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien por ti…

_Bittersweet, I want you (I wanted you) _

_And I need you (and I needed you)_

-y Sonic…-Se dirigió a él.-Necesito que me perdones por todo, todo el daño que te hice…y quiero que sepas que siempre que amé, te amo, y te seguiré amando…por la eternidad…perdóname…

Sonic sonrió, no sólo asintió por lástima, si no por que a pesar de todo, estaba muy agradecido con la vida, porque aún así Silver le había protegido siempre, le había querido…le importaba…y no quería que muriera alterado.-Descuida, todo está perdonado.

-Mej…jores amigos…? Ngh…!-Preguntó ya casi sin nada de sangre en su interior.

Sonic tomó su mano y la besó.-Mejores amigos, para siempre.

Shadow también sonrió y se puso de pie.-Debo terminar con esto, no quiero verte sufrir más…

_Break this bittersweet spell on me _

_Lost in the arms of destiny+_

-Harás tod-do lo que ped-dí…hermano?

-Por supuesto, cumpliré todos tus deseos, serás perdonado, y vivirás en la eternidad en paz, hasta que nos reunamos contigo…pero siempre estaremos juntos…

Shadow se disponía a finalizar su sufrimiento, pero de nuevo fue detenido…

-Espera…!-Le pidió su hermano.

-Qué pasa…?

Silver dirigió su mirada a Sonic, pronunciando unas palabras que le provocaron mucho dolor, a parte de su mirada llena de lágrimas:

-Libérame, mi amor…

_+Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

Los ojos de Sonic se llenaron de lágrimas, pero tenía que hacerlo, pues formaba parte de los deseos del que casi partía…

Shadow le ayudó a levantarse y tomó sus dos manos.

-Puedes hacerlo Sonic…-cuando él asintió, posó sus dos manos en la espada…mirando por última vez los ojos miel se Silver…

-Todo está perdonado…nos iremos todos felices…y siempre nos amaremos entre nosotros tres…por la eternidad, partiremos todos sin culpas, siguiendo nuestros caminos, hasta que se hayan de cruzar.-Shadow decidió decir estas palabras para tranquilizar a Silver.

-List-to…?-Preguntó Sonic con muchas lágrimas.

Silver asintió despacio, y esa fue la última vez que los ojos brillantes de Silver brillaron, del Lord que una vez causó mucho daño y sufrimiento a su pueblo, pero que ahora vivía arrepentido…

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)_

Sonic tomó la espada con fuerzas y la hundió por completo en el pecho de Silver, éste apretó sus ojos por el inmenso dolor, y luego de 4 segundos…sus quejidos cesaron, sus manos cayeron al piso y finalmente, aquel Lord consiguió su paz…

Cuando todo cesó, ambos erizos se dejaron caer en el suelo llorando, a pesar de todo, hubo bondad en el frío corazón del ángel, quien solamente hizo todo esto por haber sufrido en su infancia. La historia sería contada junto con la llegada de los nuevos gobernantes, quienes gobernarían justamente y enmendarían los errores de Silver…

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there…_

-Silver…

-Shh…nadie está ahí ya, nuestro Lord ya encontró su paz…-Le calmó Shadow acariciando su cabeza y abrazándolo…

-Qué pasará ahora…? Estaremos bien?

-Por supuesto, mi amor, cumpliremos todos sus deseos y yo te protegeré, hasta el día en que también tengas que partir…

-Y…qué pasará contigo…? No vendrás conmigo…?

-No…yo ya no tengo alma, viviré eternamente, encargándome de que todo siga en paz aquí…

-Eso no me parece bueno…-Sonic bajó su cabeza…

-Tranquilo…si soy bueno, tal vez exista el perdón para mí, si es así…quiero que mi hermano sea quien me libere, y podremos reunirnos todos algún día…de nuevo…

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

**End…**

**Buaaaa! Ha terminado T.T espero que les haya gustado, después con más tiempo ajustaré los últimos detalles!**

**Gracias por leer! Comenten!**

**AshleyShadow…**


	11. Epílogo Chafa XD

**Y bueno, ahora la última parte, solamente explicará que pasó con cada uno y el Final Alternativo que querían XD**

**Epílogo: Dormido por miles de años.**

_Walking…_

_Waiting…_

_Alone without a care…_

Bueno, a la muerte de Silver, los guardias tardaron aún otras 2 horas en entrar y recoger el cuerpo, los otros dos erizos lloraban aún sobre la sangre que aquel Lord.

Los otros guardias heridos recibieron atenciones de inmediato, la chica se quedó para ser una especie de consejera y doctora que se encargaría de hacer prosperar también a Sonic tanto como pudiese, a pesar de los deseos de éste por ser inmortal, Shadow siempre se negó y no lo consiguió.

Durante 30 años, todo en aquel pueblo fue solamente prosperidad y justicia, los calabozos sólo estuvieron ocupados por las malas personas. Los dos erizos se casaron y gobernaron siendo amados y respetados por el pueblo.

Un día, Sonic enfermó gravemente y no fue posible salvarlo, la única salida era la inmortalidad, Shadow se negó hasta el final, la maldición de Mephiles terminó acabando con la vida del erizo azul.

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

Shadow cayó en una depresión enorme, que lo llevó casi a la locura, lleno de rabia quiso deshacerse de todo, sin embargo, pudo mantenerse en pie por 5 años más. Ordenó a todos los habitantes evacuar el pueblo y solamente la gente de los calabozos no pudo escapar, pues, decía él, que merecían la muerte tanto como él mismo.

Pasados tres días, el pueblo estaba vacío…shadow ordenó traer una Bomba Atómica (No fue mi idea! XD) y se encerró en su habitación. Diez minutos después, todo el pueblo desapareció del mapa en un estallido…y la historia jamás fue contada, pues no quedaron sobrevivientes…

_Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up_

_And take my life_

_And fuck it up!_

Pero recordemos que shadow era INMORTAL, y un acto como este no le ayudaría a obtener el perdón ni la liberación, de hecho…fue aún peor: El recipiente donde yacía la sangre intacta de Silver (consecuencia de la maldición de Mephiles) no fue destruido…solamente se derramó y corrió hasta lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Shadow, haciéndolo regenerarse y condenándolo o vivir de ella eternamente…

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

Se quedó entre las sombras por varios años, jurando que jamás descansaría hasta encontrar las almas reencarnadas de sus dos erizos…para volver a estar todos juntos algún día. Aunque anhelaba mucho más volver a estar con Sonic, hacerlo esta vez suyo para siempre…deseándolo con todo su cuerpo…

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far?_

**Ok! Esto significa que ya tengo una idea para otro fic owo**

**Las espero para comenzarlo! Estará mucho más genial porque me inspiraré en la sección Vampiros Eróticos de un libro -w-**

**PD: No me reclamen a mí por el final tan chafa! Fue idea de JennyXa y Adriana! Si hay quejas, contra ellas! XD**

**AshleyShadow**


End file.
